everyone's trouble
by esmeevictoriousfan
Summary: What happens when Tori gets raped and when Jade reviels her biggest secret? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's trouble

Chapter 1

When she walked home she felt tired. It was Friday afternoon. Tori's day was pretty hard. Sikowits made them perform seventeen scenes! Jade ruined her lunch, she had thrown Tori's lunch in the trashcan! Tori wonders why Jade hates her so much. She has been always nice to her, except for that time when she kissed Beck.

Tori didn't see the car behind her. She heared something. She turned around and someone pulled her in the car. The men in the car held her by her arms and one man held his hand for her mouth. Tori tried to scream and kicked some men. They must let her go! She felt so helpless!

**Monday a few days later Sikowits' classroom**

Jade's pov

Vega walked in, I hate her. She kissed my boyfriend. Wow, she looks bad! Usually she's pretty. She's got a black eye and a few bruises. "What happened to you?'' I asked. She sat down on the chair behind me. I turned around. She was almost crying when she threw her bag under her chair. I may hate her but even I don't like seeing Tori like this.

Sikowits asked Tori the same question as I did. "I can't tell you "Tori said. Cat walked to Tori and took her outside the classroom.

**The girls bathroom **

Cat's pov

Tori told me everything. After I took her to the bathroom she burst into tears. She already cried in the classroom but this was way worse. She told me that she was kidnapped by four men. They abused her and raped her! And it gets worse, her parents and Trina were out of town. Trina has some extra vacation because of a few of her teachers were ill. She couldn't tell anyone for the whole weekend! I felt so bad for her.

**Tori's house **

Tori and Cat were at Tori's house. "I think you should see a doctor Tori" Cat said "You could have a disease or a baby or something!" Tori answered "I know, but I'm afraid to have all that and I'm not sure if I want to know already. They sat on the couch and Tori started crying again. Cat tried to comfort her. She staid all night and they had a sleepover, at least that's what Cat called it. When they woke up the next morning Tori said "I thought about what you said yesterday, would you go with me to a doctor?" "Of course!"Cat replied

**At the doctor **

Tori's pov

Cat and I were at the doctor, he asked me to lay down after a few questions. He did some awful things, it hurt. When he was done I could dress again. I was so nervous! The doctor's look wasn't really good.

The doctor started talking. "You don't have any diseases, but there is something." Cat could not longer contain "is she pregnant?" He said "Yes, she is."

**At Tori's house**

Cat's pov

"Tori, don't be sad. You are getting a baby!"I said. "Cat I can't have a baby! I'm seventeen!"Tori said. "I think I am calling my parents and Trina again, if they pick up the phone now." I nodded slowly. I was thinking of a cute little babygirl or baby boy. I could buy her tiny baby cloth! But I understood Tori's fear, it's not nothing to have a baby and raise it when your seventeen years old. I will help her and I'm sure Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex and even Jade will also stand by.

**Hollywood Arts**

Tori's pov

We were having lunch at school. They were all staring at me. "Pregnant?!"Andre said. How long did they kidnap you?" Beck asked."From Friday afternoon till Sunday afternoon. When I came home I tried to call my parents and Trina, but they didn't pick up there phones. They still don't now what happened to me."I told them.

Oh my god, Jade is crying! Why is Jade crying? "What's wrong Jade?"I asked. "I, I don't wanna talk about it." She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Jade, tell me please!" Jade sat down again and replied "My dad, he raped me. That's why I hate him!" Beck hugged her "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you or just comfort you!" Jade said "My father threatened me to not tell anyone." "How many times did he rape you?" Beck looked upset when he said this." Jade took a deep breath. She thought about her mother, she died when Jade was seven years old. Jade's father has been so depressed that time. After almost a year he started hurting Jade, it started with hitting her but after a few weeks he raped her like twice a week. And Jade was only eight years old!

Jade answered slowly "He is still raping me every week, since I was eight years old." Tori felt so bad for Jade "You should have told us, Jade! But how comes that your not pregnant?" "I'm taking the pill since my first period" Jade replied. "That must have been really hard for you!"Andre said. "We are going to help you trough this" Cat was so not Cat, she cried. But not in a way she usually cried.

"Now I think I understand why you're always so mean to everyone, I mean is it to protect yourself?" Tori said to jade. "Yes, it is. It takes a long time to trust someone if your own dad raped you!" Jade said. "I am really afraid of going back to my own house, Beck can I stay with you for a while?" "Of course, I cannot let you go back to your dad if I now he's hurting you." Beck replied.

**Beck's RV**

Jade's pov

I was so happy I had told everything about my dad. Beck was really sweet and nice to me. "Thanks Beck" I said. "For what?" Beck asked me. "For helping me and letting me stay with you here." I replied. "That's all right, I love you." Beck kissed me. "I love you too." I said. We heard someone knocking at the door. "Yes?" Beck said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to everyone who's reading this! I forgot to say this at the first chapter, this is my first fan fic. I'm from the Netherlands and I'm sorry if my grammar is wrong but I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that. I hope you will enjoy the story! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters**

Chapter 2

Jade's pov

Someone knocked at Beck's door. I wondered who it was at eleven pm. Maybe Beck's parents. Beck opened the door and I saw my dad! "I told you to come home early tonight!" my father screamed at me. "I told everything, dad!"I replied. Beck stood in front of me to protect me against my dad. He's so sweet! My dad tried to hit me but missed. "Go away, dad! If you don't I'll call the police!" I was pretty scared of him. "Jade, I can't live without you! After your mom died you're the only one I have. Please come back home!" He was crying! I have never seen him cry. Not even when my mom died.

I'm not sure if I'm going back. He needs me, but what if he's going to rape me again? "She's not going home with you!" Beck said. "You hurt her and raped her, how could you?"

"Please, Jade I'm going to change! I don't want to be the rapist of my daughter." My dad begged me. "Listen dad, I want to help you but you need to be punished for what you did to me! I'm going to the police." I said to him.

My dad pointed a gun at me and Beck! Where did he get a gun? "Dad, no don't do this!" I screamed. "You are going with me, I don't care if you want or not!" Oh no, he's crazy! I don't want to go with him!

**Tori's house**

Tori's pov

I asked Andre to come over to my house tonight. We are doing a class project together. We have to write a song and perform it in front of the whole school. "So Tori, do you have any ideas?" Andre asked me. "No, but I think it must be a love song." "Okay, let's start!" Andre walked to my piano. He's so cute, I'm in love with him since my first day at Hollywood Arts. He is so talented, but I am afraid to ask him. I think he loves me too, but I am not sure.

"Tori, I want to ask you something. I'm in love with you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" I said. "I will help you to take care of the baby." He said. "If you want of course." "I'm so afraid of having a little child." I said. "I'm helping you through all this." He is so sweet!

**At the doctor**

I'm nervous, the doctor is going to tell if the baby is healthy and if It's a boy or a girl! I am squeezing Andre's hand. I'm so happy he wanted to go with me. We are waiting for the results. "Tori Vega." The doctor called us in. "I have some good news. Your baby doesn't have any diseases. Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Tori said she wanted to know. "It' a girl."He said to us.

Tori and I are so happy! A healthy baby girl! Tori is four and a half month pregnant. I know getting a baby is really painful, especially when you're seventeen. I'm happy she is keeping the baby. Her parents are happy too. They felt so bad for her when they came home from their trip. They couldn't pick up their phones because there was no signal. Even Trina is helping Tori with everything, she drives her to school every day! That's almost a miracle.

Cat's POV

I was at Tori's house. She's telling me it's a baby girl! "Yay Tori!" I said. "I love it too!" Tori said. "Do you have a name for her already?" I asked her. "No, I didn't choose between a few names." Tori said. "I am so scared of having a baby!" "I'm going to help you."

**Sikowits classroom **

Cat's POV (continued)

I am so happy! I'm playing the lead in a huge play! Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough, other people think I'm just crazy. I am, but I'm talented too and I understand everyone's feelings. "yay! Thanks Sikowits!

"Cat, this is the script. Read it and learn the first ten pages before Monday." Sikowits told me. "Kk!" I said. I love acting and singing. There are three songs in the play. I'm going to ask Tori if she can help me to rehearsal.

"Did you see Beck and Jade today?" I asked Tori. "No, I have no idea where they are."She replied. They are never late, I taught. There is something wrong. "We should look for them in our lunch break." I said to Andre and Tori. They both nodded. Sikowits asked us at the end of the class if we knew where Jade and Beck were. We asked if we could look for them now and he said it was all right.

**Beck's RV**

The door of the RV was open. We walked in there and saw Jade laying on Beck's bed. She was bleeding a little out of her arm and she got a black eye. She was unconscious. Beck wasn't in there.

I walked over to jade and tried to wake her up. Tori dialed 911. It took the ambulance only five minutes to get over to the RV. They took Jade to the hospital. "Please wake up Jade!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reviewing. Please review to this chapter too! I'm so, so, so sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had a huge writers block. When I was done, I thought it wasn't good enough so I did it over and I was really busy with school and everything. **

**One week later at the hospital**

Tori's POV

We visited Jade every day. She woke up after three days at the hospital. Beck was still missing. Jade told us about her dad who threatened them with a gun. Beck wanted to protect Jade, but Jade's dad

hated Beck because he taught Beck would take Jade of him. He pushed Beck outside the RV and after that he hit Jade several times and she became unconscious. Jade had no idea where Beck and her father could be. The police searched for them in Jade's and her father's house and near Beck's RV. They tried to trace Beck's phone but it was off. Jade missed Beck so much. I was worried too. What if Jade's dad killed Beck.

People started to see my pregnancy. My belly is growing. I'm still scared of having a baby, but I know I am loving the baby all ready. Andre and I are dating for two weeks now. I love him! My parents and I started with changing the guestroom into a baby room. The walls are painted pink and white. There is a cute crib and lots of baby toys. I can't wait, even that I know it's going to hurt a lot.

After two weeks Jade was released from the hospital. Beck and Jade's father hadn't show up. After another week, she came back to school. We were lunching when I felt my baby kicking! "Andre, she just kicked me!'' Andre looked strangely at me "Who, Jade?" I laughed "No, the baby, silly!" "That's wonderful! Congratulations, Tori!" They were all happy for me. I was really happy too, of course!

**At the doctor**

Andre and I are at the doctor again. He was checking me and the baby every two weeks now. I'm six months pregnant right now. "Everything is okay, you were raped, right?" The doctor asked me. I said yes. "Did you go to the police?" "Well, I didn't go right after it happened. My father is a cop, but he wasn't home. I thought I could tell him after he came back, but it was days after my rape and when I told him, there wasn't enough evidence. My bruises were almost gone and they couldn't test if I was really raped." I was sad, those men belong in jail. "Maybe if you run a DNA test on the baby you can prove they had sex with you." The doctors suggested. "Yes, that could work" I was happy there was some hope again. "Well, miss Vega you are healthy and you're baby girl is too, so you can go home. I'll see you in two weeks." The doctor led us out of the room. If I'd know who raped me, those men could be arrest him because I'm under aged, and they had sex with me when I didn't wanted it.

"Andre, are you scared of having a baby?" I asked him. "A little, are you?" he replied. "Yes, but I love her all ready." We were on our way home. "Can you drop me off by Cat's house? We are going to buy baby clothes." I asked Andre. "Yeah, sure." He said.

**Shopping with Cat**

"Hey Tori!" Cat said happily when she saw me. "I invited Jade too! Is that okay?" Cat was always too happy or too sad! But she's really talented too. "Yes, shall we go?" I walked slowly to the car. Jade was being nice to me and to Cat. She really changed since she told us about her dad. When we were in the enormous shop with baby clothing I couldn't choose between, well, everything! It was so much fun! We bought so many things! I was exhausted when I finally came home, but I was really happy. I talked with my mom about the baby and showed her the clothes and she loved it. She found a crèche for the baby for when I was at school. It wasn't too expensive. My parents payed for almost everything, but I needed to pay a little for some things. I was thinking about a name too. I couldn't choose between lot's of cute names. Andre and I decided to choose a name we both liked, he was going to be the 'father'.

**The next day**

Andre picked me up for school. We both had improve the first period. Sikowitz wasn't in the classroom when they walked in. Some other students were. Sikowitz is weird, he comes into the classroom by crazy ways. Last time he jumped inside through a small panel in the room. "Look, Sikowitz comes in through the window in the corner!" I yelled. "Hello children. We will start with a little exercise." Sikowitz stopped talking for a minute. "What exercise will we going to do?" Andre asked Sikowitz. "Oh yeah, let's pretend to be cute little kittens, while you get chased by a dog. And Action!" Everyone was running around, It was really funny!

After we did some scenes and improve, we had some normal, pretty boring, classes. We went to our usual lunch table, after buying a sandwich and French fries at the grub truck. Jade, Cat, Robbie and Rex were already there. They complained about homework, Cat told another weird story about her brother, this time he had jumped out of a driving bus after almost being shot by a guy in a bulldog costume. "That's why he doesn't like bulldogs." Cat finally ended her too long story. The bell rang. They had gym now.

I wasn't allowed to join every sport activity. The coach let me do easy exercises, it's so boring. I wanted to play volleyball, and even run laps! I just wanted to join everyone else. Luckily it's only three months till the baby is coming!

**At home**

After andre brought me home, I jumped onto the couch. I watched some tv until Trina came home. She had detention because she screamed at teachers, Trina said she was singing, but her singing sounds a lot like screaming! Actually she'd hit Robbie on his head with her backpack, but she had detention for both things.

"What's wrong with that stupid school!" She yelled angrily. "I thought said it was the best school on earth?" I mentioned. She ignored my comment, but was a less angry. "I'm sorry Tori, it's harder for you at school than for me, I shouldn't be so selfish." Yeah, she seriously said that, Trina became so much nicer since I was pregnant. "It's okay sis, how bad was detention?" I asked her. "That dude, with the leather jacket, you know, he kept irritating me! We had to be silent for an hour! I hate detention!" Trina was angry. "I know, I hate it too, remember when I had to be in detention because I was late for class. That was because Robbie choked. That was unfair too" Great, now we both were angry.

"Come on, let's do something fun!" I said. "Like what?" Trina was bored too. "We could get some food at Nozu." I was really hungry. Trina liked the idea, so we went to the car. While Trina was driving when I saw…

**To be continued, I'll update faster now, I promise! And again sorry! It's not the best chapter, I know. The times of the story are a bit weird too, but I'll try to do it better next chapter. Please review anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still Tori's POV

a red SUV, it was a car that I've seen before. It was the Jade's fathers car! I saw it when I was doing a project with Jade. She showed me her house then, it was pretty big. It must be an awful place for Jade to be. After Jade was released from the hospital she lived with her aunt and uncle. They live in LA too. Jade doesn't really likes them, but she doesn't hate them either, so that's a good sign. "Trina, drive a little faster!" I yelled. She drove faster while she asked me why. I explained it to her and she nodded. When we drove next to the SUV, I saw Jade's dad.

"Trina, It's him! It's Jade's father! Follow him!" I kept looking at the car while we were following him. When he finally parked the car, we looked around. It was a scary place, it was a deserted dump. There was garbage everywhere.

We got out of the car and hid behind an old container. Maybe he has Beck with him. I tried to get my phone out of my pocket, I wanted to call the police. I should've called earlier! "There's Beck" I whispered to Trina. He looked bad, he had some large wounds, we were at a distance of ten meters, but we could see them! Shit, Jade's father saw us!

He pulled out his gun and shot. It went so fast, I couldn't even duck. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, I dropped my phone. He hit me, it hurt so much. Trina led me to the car very careful and drove away. She called 911 while she was driving. All I could think of was my baby. I needed to be strong for her. I needed to survive. The lady who was at the phone with Trina said told us to drive to the hospital. We would be there faster by ourselves than an ambulance could get to us. Trina asked her if she could talk to the police, she told everything about Beck and Jade's father. They would go look for them. I pushed on the wound, I saw that in movies. Ow, it hurt! Trina drove as fast as she could, but I was getting dizzy already. I lost too much blood, everything started to fade. Trina kept talking to me, she said that I had to stay awake, but I couldn't. The pain was too much. Everything went black.

Tori's dream

I wanted to wake up! I wasn't able to wake up. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I thought about everything what happened, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't move. I relived every single thing what happened, my rape, my pregnancy till now, being shot. I wondered if I would ever wake up, what if I'd die? No, I may not think like that! I have to stay strong, for my baby, my family and friends. I tried to wake up again, I tried to open my eyes again.

It worked! I saw Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Trina and my parents. And I saw Beck! He was safe, the police must've found him. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked. "Four days, we were all crazy worried about you!" Trina replied. "Is my baby...?" I was too afraid to ask. "She's fine, they took the bullet out of your shoulder and you're recovering fine." My mom told me. I was so relieved that she was okay.

After a few weeks I was able to leave the hospital. I was eight months pregnant. I wasn't going to school anymore. I did some homework to keep up with the rest of my class, but I couldn't concentrate. I was very tired, so I went upstairs to my bedroom to take a nap. When I sat down on my bed, I heard Trina coming home from school. She came upstairs and sat down next to me. "How was school?" I asked her. "Oh, the usual. Cat gave away cupcakes, here, I brought you one!" Trina was smiling. "Thank you! Why are you all happy?" I asked. "I play the lead role in a play at school!" Trina said. "Really? So, your audition went well?" I was surprised that she got the part. "Yeah, actually I was the only one who auditioned for this play." She explained. Now it made sense. "Thanks again for the cupcake, but I'm exhausted Trina, I need to get some sleep. I couldn't sleep last night, because the baby was kicking." I said softly. "Okay Tori, you get some sleep, I need to learn my lines."

I slept three hours before I heard someone knock at the door. "Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and Robbie are here, Tori. Do you want to see them?" Trina yelled trough the door. ''Yes, I'm coming." I said while putting on my new clothes. None of my old ones fitted me anymore.

"Hey guys!" I welcomed them when I came downstairs. "Hey Tori, did you get my cupcake?" Cat asked while she was bouncing around on her jupiter boots. "Yes, but I didn't ate it, I was too tired." I was happy that they were all here. "How are your aunt and uncle, Jade? You didn't kill them, right?" Jade laughed and said "Oh it's not so bad. They don't complain about my piercings and make-up, and they like my creative style, and are proud of me. My dad was never proud of me, he just hated me" Jade looked happy, and you don't see that a lot!

We all sat down at the couch and they told me everything what happened at school. A mean teacher, Mr. Conner gave Cat detention because she didn't wanted to sit down in his class, she just loved her jupiter boots, she kept bouncing around. Jade volunteered as 'Cat protector', she went with her to detention. That was a good idea, because there were some bullies who tried to get Cat into their gang! And knowing Cat, she would be a gang member in no time! Not that Cat is mean or dumb, she's just a little naive.

I felt a something running down my legs, oh no. "Guys, It's going to happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me longer than I hoped, but I uploaded two chapters at the same time now! Enjoy, please read and review!**

Chapter 5

Again Tori's POV

"Is the baby coming?" Cat asked. "Yes Cat, I need to get to the hospital!" I yelled. "I'll bring you." Andre said. The hospital was only five minutes away from my house. I was really scared. Andre was so worried. When we came there, they brought me to a hospital room and a doctor came to me. She told me that it would take hours till I was ready to give birth. I had some gross hospital food, and my friends were all really supportive and they helped me trough the contractions. It hurt a lot, but it was bearable.

After eight hours I was ready to have my baby. I wanted only Andre to be in the room with me, it would be special for him, it would make him more 'the real father'. I pushed, but it hurt really bad! I screamed while I was squeezing Andre's hand so hard that it almost hurt him more than me! And finally there she was!

"Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked me. "Of course!" I was very tired of giving birth, but it was for my little baby girl!" She gave me my child, and I've never been so happy before in my life. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked Andre. "She looks a lot like you, she's just as pretty." Andre said.

When my friends came in, I showed them my baby girl. "Aww, Tori, she's so cute!" Cat immediately loved her and cuddled with her. The others were really happy for me too. "So what's her name going to be?" Jade asked me. "Emily Allianah Rose Vega, Emily for short. If Andre and I ever get married, we might change her last name into Harris." I told them. Andre hugged me and Emily like in the movies, it was really cute!

Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie gave us presents. Cat gave me a cute pink bib with a cat on it and a stuffed giraffe. Jade gave black rattles, which were kind of creepy. Beck gave a huge stuffed dog, and Robbie gave a rubber duck and a pink baby dress. "Oh guys, you shouldn't have! This is so sweet!" After that a nurse came in. "Miss Vega and Emily need some sleep, so please leave." She said. So we had to say goodbye.

Andre stayed with me and Emily, Emily had a crib next to my bed and Andre slept in a chair. I looked at Emily before I went to sleep, she was smiling in her sleep. She's the cutest baby I've ever seen, but most parents say that about their own kids! I went to sleep peacefully. When I woke up, I saw Andre rocking Emily back and forth. He cooed to her and smiled. It was very loveable. I watched them for a minute, until Andre looked at me. "You're up! That's great, she slept all night, but she cried a little this morning. Do you want to breastfeed her? I can leave the room if you want." Andre told me. "You two are really cute. And yeah, I want to feed her. You can stay, you're the father, you will see it when I feed her at home too. I don't mind." I told him while he handed me Emily. The nurse came in while I was feeding her. "Why are you here?" She asked Andre "You're not the father. And you, miss Vega, I think you are way too young to have a baby, it should be forbidden!" She was mean. "Excuse me, but my girlfriend here was raped by a man she didn't knew, and I may not be the biological father, but I am the daddy!" Andre was really mad at the nurse. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't knew, you can stay." The nurse gave me breakfast, although it was ten am. Andre already ate his, another nurse had brought it to him.

After three days in the hospital I was ready to go home. Andre brought Emily and me home. Emily was already asleep, so I put her in her bed. Andre and I watched some tv and talked. We were both happy, but still very tired. Andre went home at nine pm and I went to bed right after he left. I was very lucky to have an amazing boyfriend as Andre!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next week Andre, Emily and I went to the zoo. Emily loved it, she was smiling all the time. It was very cute. She was wearing Robbie's present, the pink dress. After we left the zoo we brought Emily home. My mother was babysitting her. Andre and I were going out for dinner. He took me to a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious!

After we ate our desert, Andre stood up. He got something out of his pocket and he asked me if I wanted to marry me! I said yes, of course. I was so happy!

We prepared the marriage the next weeks. I went back to school too, so there was a lot to do. Emily went to the crèche when Andre and I were at school. Emily was really sweet and she slept really good, she only woke up once at night when she was hungry.

The wedding was a month later. I wore a white strapless dress and I had a pink bouquet. Andre wore a light blue suit. We both said yes and Emily had our rings, Trina helped her, of course a baby wasn't able to give us our rings herself! Cat, Jade and Trina and Emily were the bridesmaids. They wore pink dresses. They looked amazing! Even Jade, she hates pink, but because she was my bridesmaid she wore it!

The wedding was amazing, I loved it. We got a lot of presents, but the most special present came from my parents and Andre's parents. They bought us a house! It was more an apartment actually, but it was pretty large. We went looking right after the wedding. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a large kitchen. Our parents already put some furniture in the apartment, there were beds, a couch and some closets with clothes in it. I fed Emily and put her in her bed. Andre and I went to bed too. We slept in the same bed for the first time. I wasn't scared, even after my rape. I trusted Andre, I loved him so much. We didn't have sex or something, we just cuddled and talked about the wedding. We were a happy family.

We ate our breakfast outside, on the balcony. The sun was shining. "Shall we go to the beach today?" Andre asked. "Yes, that's a great idea! We could ask Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Trina." I replied. "Yeah, that is fine. Cat will love to play with Emily! And even Jade is a softie around her!" He laughed. I smiled. Emily did too. Andre was right, she does look like me. Her smile is almost the same as mine.

We called our friends and they wanted to come. We packed some food and towels. We put on our swimming suits under our clothes, Emily had one too. A pink bikini with red dots. I wore a purple bikini, Andre picked it for me. I had lost my large belly, luckily. I was going to the gym three times a week. We got in the car and drove to Venice beach.

Beck and Jade were already there, kissing each other. We got out of the car, I carried Emily and Andre got the stuff out of the car. Cat and Robbie just arrived with Robbie's 'car', which was a bike actually. Cat wore her Jupiter boots and she had a small box with her. "What's in the box, Cat?" Beck asked. "It's a surprise for Emily, but it's for when she's a bit older." Cat answered. She gave me the box, I opened it while Emily was watching. "Mini Jupiter boots! Oh Cat, that's so sweet!" I thanked her for the present.

We put our towels on the beach and got into the water. Emily loved the sea, we stayed in the shallow water. Cat played with her in the sand. Well, it was Cat playing while she held her. Cat built two beautiful sandcastles, she called them Emily's castle and Cat's castle II, because she already built Cat's castle when she was seven. We put Emily's Jupiter boots on and helped her jump, she was laughing so hard, that it made us all laugh. We ate some sandwiches, now they were really SANDwiches, there was sand everywhere! I gave Emily a bottle of milk, I didn't want to breastfeed her on the beach with a few hundred people watching. After that we went home, our friends came with us to our apartment because they wanted to see it. They all loved it!

Our friends were really supportive and they were always there for us. We were a very happy family!

**The end**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'd like to thank ****CatHeartsU, Peanut Butter Without Jelly, ****Jeremy Shane****, ****Blackguard****, ****zoe and shaina for reviewing!**


End file.
